Take A Vacation!
by somevelvetmorning
Summary: In the midst of a crime drought, Sherlock and John find themselves at Seaside Grand Hotel Residencia in Spain, a famous beach resort. John looks forward to fresh fruit, pools, beaches, massages and attractive women while Sherlock plans on avoiding all of the above. While on this trip, John finds himself growing feelings for his flat mate. Can Sherlock ever feel the same? -Johnlock-
1. Chapter 1

As usual, Sherlock was storming around the flat, yelling "bored".

" Bored John. BORED!"

" Sherlock! I know you're bored! Stop repeating yourself for god's sake!"

" I need a case John. If I don't get one..."

Sherlock dropped his voice to a whisper.

"... I might have to make one of my own."

" Alright, alright. Calm down. I'll try to find one okay?"

" Fine."

John called Lestrade up, hoping for a break from Sherlock's ranting.

" Hullo?"

" Greg! Please tell me you have a case available for us!"

" Sorry John, we've got nothing. This isn't just a slow week, we literally have nothing at all."

John slapped his palm to his face while sighing deeply. In the background Greg heard a faint

" Bored bored bored bored bored! Why must the entire population of this country have the IQ of a peanut?! BORED!"

John covered the phone and screamed:

" SHUT UP!"

There was silence for a few moments, until he heard the faint chatter of " bored " return.

" I'm sorry. He's like a goddamned parrot."

Lestrade became concerned.

" John, are you alright?"

" Yeah, I'm fine. I guess I just need a break."

" Wait a minute! John! I don't normally do this, but I have a couple of resort tickets for " Seaside Grand Hotel Residencia ". My wife bought them because they were voted the number one beach resort in Spain. Take a break from London for a week."

" What? Why aren't you going with your wife?"

" I caught her cheating on me again a few days ago. We had a big fight about it and I grabbed them on the way out. We were supposed to go together. I was going to go alone, except that sounded too painful, so I planned on selling them on Ebay. But you obviously need a break more than I do, and this could be a big thank you to the both of you for all of your hard work and dedication. So, what do you say?"

" I don't know Greg..."

" Just say yes John. You need this."

" I would but... I doubt Sherlock would want to go."

" Then just take one ticket. Please John. I don't make offers like this often."

" Greg, I can't thank you enough for this. I will call you back in a couple of hours and tell you if I'll be needing both or not."

" Bye John"

" Bye Greg!"

John excitedly hung up and ran over to Sherlock, who had his head stuffed between two pillows while lying on the couch. John tapped him on the shoulder.

Sherlock turned over and stared at him.

" Did you get a case?"

John grinned. " Even better! A week vacation to Spain!"

Sherlock scowled and turned away again.

" How tedious."

" Sherlock. It's better than wandering around the flat with nothing to do."

" I refuse. My mind does not relax, I only wish to speed it up."

" If you don't go, you'll be here all alone. Plus, you can deduce hundreds of people while we're there. "

Sherlock turned towards him again.

" Don't forget, I used to work alone. I could deduce people by just walking out the door and turning left down the main road and watching people from across the street."

John grew angry. " Fine! I'll just go alone. I didn't think you'd want to come anyways."

Sherlock's gaze grew softer.

" You didn't think I'd want to come?"

" Obviously not! Your reaction is so predictable! You act this way every time I try to do something different with you."

Sherlock stood up quickly.

" I am NOT predictable!"

" Then how did I know you would do this?"

Sherlock stood in thought for a moment before saying:

" Fine. I'll go."

John's jaw dropped.

" WHAT?!"

Sherlock grinned the widest John had ever seen.

" I'll go on your vacation. But with two exceptions."

" What are they?"

" One: I will use the kitchen for a month for my experiments without a single complaint from you."

John thought for a few minutes.

"...okay. What's your second one?"

Sherlock moved uncomfortably closer to John, causing him to turn a little pink. As he spoke his hot breath tickled his face, causing him to shiver.

" By the end of the trip, I will ask you a question. You must answer the question fully and truthfully."

John nodded.

" I accept. Now let me call Lestrade to let him know we'll need both tickets. You go pack!"

Sherlock looked away.

" I don't have any summer clothes."

John smiled.

" It's okay, I don't either. We'll go shopping today and buy some. We'll leave right after I call."

John called and let an overjoyed Greg Lestrade know that they would be needing both tickets.

Then they left the flat with an 100.00 bill to go to the clothing store to buy bathing suits and casual summer wear. Of course Sherlock was giving John the hardest time with picking out his clothes. All of Sherlock's shorts were khaki cargo and plain white tee shirts. His swim suit bottoms were plain and black. He was trying very hard to look as professional as possible, and did NOT want anything colorful or with a print. Which was slightly ridiculous considering that they were on vacation. John just packed a few graphic tees, a few pairs of khaki shorts and a pair of Hawaiian swim shorts.

John booked their flight to Spain, and Sherlock packed his bag.

After they made their preparations they sat down on the couch. John logged into his laptop while Sherlock entered his mind palace.

" Wow." John thought. " I'm going on vacation with Sherlock Holmes!"

Sherlock wasn't really in his mind palace though. He was thinking about John.

Why did he let him persuade him to go on this pathetic vacation with him to Spain? He knew why deep in that mind palace, he just hadn't realized it yet, but he just couldn't help giving in when he saw John so unhappy. Why? Well, that was for him to figure out. What was he going to ask him? He wasn't sure yet, but it had to be for something that Sherlock himself wouldn't be able to figure out on his own.

Neither of them knew that this trip would change them. Would it bring them together?

Or tear them apart?

**Hey! Thanks for reading. Please comment if you can, feedback helps me write better, good or bad. **


	2. Chapter 2

The plane ride was long and irritating.

Sherlock would not stop chattering about how boring the trip would be and John would argue back that he agreed to go on it.

Then Sherlock would turn away and ignore him for about 10 minutes, then deduce people on the plane.

It was a never-ending cycle that seemed to continue until they arrived at the airport.

By the time they got off John was just about on his last nerve.

" The woman to the left of us was obviously unhappy with her marriage. I can't believe you're so oblivious John."

John grew cherry with rage.

" _Well I'm so SORRY that I don't have your MASSIVE INTELECT_!"

Many surrounding people turned and stared at them while John stormed off, much ahead of the consulting detective.

Sherlock quickly looked back into the past and found an explanation for his sudden outburst.

He must have been weary of Sherlock and his egocentric ramblings.

Sherlock ran up ahead to John, and walked quickly so he was side by side.

John turned his face away.

Sherlock gently gripped John's shoulder and faced them together, stopping them both.

" John. Forgive me."

The look in Sherlock's eyes were dripping with guilt.

John's eyes went wide for a second, he couldn't remember the last time Sherlock Holmes apologized.

But then he broke out a beautiful, wide, grin. Even the sun couldn't compete with John Watson's smile.

" I don't know how I couldn't."

Sherlock unconsciously grinned back.

" Let's go get our bags."

They took a cab to the resort, and as soon as it was in sight, they both gaped in awe.

It looked like the height of luxury.

And they were dressed to go to a public beach.

They checked into the office and noticed the numerous chairs, and expensive lamps and orchids.

They walked to their room in silence, admiring the stunning hallway decorations.

Sherlock pulled their room key out of his pants pocket and unlocked the door.

When the door swung open the two men's faces lit up like Christmas trees.

The room was beautiful, even Sherlock couldn't deny it.

It was a beautiful design, and had a view of a ginormous pool out of the window.

There were chocolate covered strawberries on the table.

Two glasses of red wine next to them.

John collapsed onto the bed and sighed happily.

But then he realized something.

He looked up at Sherlock who had a smirk saying:

" I can't believe you didn't realize it sooner."

John took a second look.

There were vases of flowers all around the room.

Roses.

The walls were painted a light pink.

There was velvet ribbon stringing across the walls.

A couple of the pillow cushions were heart shaped.

He sat up and looked at the bed he was laying on.

It was the same red velvet the ribbons were made of.

The bed was rather small...

oh god.

It was a single bed.

He stood up quickly and looked around the room.

" We're in the bloody honeymoon sweet!"

Sherlock started chuckling at John's bewildered face.

" Will people talk John?" He added in a teasing voice.

John's face turned softer.

" Shut up!"

They both started to laugh.

" I have to admit John, this is a lovely room."

" I completely agree."

John stood up and walked into the bathroom.

Sherlock heard a faint:

" Jesus Christ! It's ENORMOUS in here!"

Sherlock laid on the bed and yelled:

" John there's positively NOTHING to do here."

John walked back out smiling.

" Sherlock, we just arrived. Why don't you go swim in the pool?"

He threw a pillow across the room.

" Tedious."

John stood over him.

" What's tedious is you laying around and complaining. Go have some fun."

Sherlock sat up, inches away from his face.

" My idea of fun is not you're idea of fun."

John grew a little pink and stared back into his deep green eyes.

" Are you so sure about that?"

Wait.

What?

Sherlock took one more look then turned his head away.

" Positive."

John stepped back and cleared his throat.

" Well, I'm leaving to check the place out. You can do what you'd like."

John walked out the door and Sherlock sat up clutching his head.

John showed the obvious signs of attraction, and Sherlock rejected him.

All on a level John couldn't ever understand.

Then why did Sherlock regret rejecting him?

Sherlock walked out the door, trying to get John Watson out of his head.


	3. Chapter 3

**John is having a conversation with himself which takes place in his head. **

John was walking down the hallway, running a hand through his short sandy-blonde hair.

What the hell did he just do?

Was he..._flirting_?

"No."

"No."

''No."

"Not gay."

"I am not bloody gay."

"Not for anyone, even Sherlock."

"What?!"

"Shut up. Just shut up. I need to think."

"Even if I was unconsciously flirting with him ( which I wasn't) he could never return the feelings."

" YOU HAVE NO FEELINGS HE IS YOU'RE BEST FRIEND "

" I know! You don't need to remind me."

" There might be something there John..."

" NO I'M NOT GAY"

" Maybe you're not, but sexuality isn't black and white. There are grey areas you know and you could-"

" EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP!"

* silence*

John pushed Sherlock Holmes out of his mind.

He went exploring and discovered spas, pools, a beach that was in walking distance, delicious food, nighttime entertainment, there were free massages and attractive women as far as the eye could see.

Sherlock walked in the other direction, away from the ridiculous resort and towards the ocean.

He was deep in thought.

So John Watson found him attractive.

This wasn't surprising.

Sherlock admitted he was a little thrown off at first with all of his girlfriends and naked women on the computer, but the signs were oh-so obvious.

The flushed cheeks, shaking words, dilated pupils, the flustered behavior afterwards, quicker breathing.

The real question was, did Sherlock return his feelings?

Obviously at first he would make up an excuse about being a sociopath or married to his work...but...

He had a nagging feeling at the pit of his stomach.

There was a feeling he wasn't acknowledging.

Not yet.

He didn't want to think about it yet.

Not now.

He finally arrived at the beach and sat down into the sand, staring into the ocean.

It was so beautiful and wild, untamed and free. It's waves crashing, the water, cold, unaware of the damage. So beautiful.

It seemed like he was staring into eternity. He had found something he could relate with.

He sat there for what seemed like years.

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder, and jerked away quickly, not expecting.

Sherlock fell face first into the sand.

There was an eruption of laughter and Sherlock looked up to see John hunched over giggling, wiping tears from his eyes.

"Hahahaha...Sherl-hahahaa"

Sherlock scowled at him and stood up quickly, wiping sand from his eyes and clothing.

" John. I didn't expect you."

He was still laughing.

" Obviously."

John grinned.

" Well...I...I was studying the ocean for some time and frequent human behavioral research shows that if you are in a peaceful state of mind and you get suddenly jerked out of that state then it can be the equivalent of facing a phobia."

John was smiling and looking up at his head.

" Didn't you hear what I just said?"

" You have sand in you're hair."

Sherlock shook it out, causing John to laugh more.

" No mate, you still have one spot-"

John reached over and ran his hand through the spot where the sand hadn't shaken off.

Sherlock's hair was softer than expected and John almost wished that he could have touched it for longer.

Sherlock felt tingles run down the back of his neck.

No.

He pulled his hand out.

" There you go. How long have you been here? I was looking for you."

Sherlock looked up into the sky for a second.

" Approximately 3 hours."

" 3 Hours! Didn't you get bored?"

Sherlock shook his head.

" I don't remember the ocean much as a child. I don't remember it ever being so intriguing."

John nodded his head, deep in thought.

" Do...do you mind if I sit with you?"

Sherlock nodded and motioned for John to sit beside him.

They sat together in silence, feeling complete peace. The only sound they could hear was the water hitting the sand.

Time passed and the sun had begun to set, they started to feel like they were being bitten by bugs.

John stood up slowly.

" Thank you."

Sherlock looked up at him in confusion.

" For?"

" I may be the only person in the world who'll say this but, I enjoy spending time with you."

Sherlock nodded and stood up as well.

John spoke.

" We should probably change our clothes and get something to eat."

They walked back to their room, this time, John didn't even seem to notice the bikini wearing beauties passing by the two men.

Sherlock however, noticed John's lack of attention.

As soon as they entered the room, John walked into the bathroom and was changing his clothes while Sherlock sat on the bed.

After they both changed they walked down to the resort restaurant.

Sherlock looked in and then walked away.

" Sherlock! Where are you going?"

He briefly turned to face the doctor.

" The food looks undesirable, the crowd looks large, and I'm sure they make enough money as it is."

Sherlock searched something up on his phone quickly.

" I already have an alternative. Come along John."

John reluctantly ran after him, leaving the eatery behind.

They called a cab over to a very local Spanish restaurant.

From what John could tell, it looked family owned.

They got a small table and sat down. Sherlock took a quick look at the menu and then put it down.

Sherlock sighed deeply.

" If only there could be a murder."

John smiled and shook his head.

" What are you going to do all week Sherlock?"

He stopped and thought for a minute.

Then he looked to John and stared intensely into his eyes, making John a bit uncomfortable. Biting lip, looking away.

" I might have an idea."

Seemingly out of nowhere a waiter appeared with a welcoming smile on her face.

Before she could say anything, Sherlock chimed in:

" Buen día. ¿Podríamos conseguir dos paellas? Gracias.

(Good day. Could we get two paellas? Thank you.)

John looked shell shocked. He didn't know Sherlock could speak Spanish at all, not to mention that well!

She replied:

"Enseguida señor." with a smile and sped away.

( Right away sir. )

Before John could spit a compliment out of his mouth Sherlock said:

" Have you found any desirable women at the resort yet?"

John almost choked on his water.

" De- *cough cough*. Umm oh yes! Sure, loads."

Sherlock studied his facial features.

Lie.

" Sherlock, how did you learn to speak Spanish so well?"

He smirked.

" I pick up various talents along my cases. Language is vital to my work."

John nodded, staring at his features.

Even John couldn't deny Sherlock was an attractive man. His deep green eyes, sharp cheekbones, raven black curls...wait.

No.

What the hell was John thinking!

He looked away, ashamed.

" What are your plans for the vacation?"

" Erm, well... I might get some massages, swim in the pool. Mostly relax."

Sherlock nodded.

" What are paellas?"

" A paella is an authentic dish from Spain, mostly made from rice, shrimp, spices, vegetables. They are supposedly delicious."

John nodded, but still felt pale from earlier.

" John, you look ill. Are you okay?"

" Oh yes, I'm fine."

The waitress walked over with two dishes and set them down in front of them.

She smiled at Sherlock.

" Gracias."

( Thank you )

"No hay problema!"

( No problem! )

She stared at him for a little longer, then walked away, twirling her hair.

John felt the teensiest bit jealous.

He hastily took a bite of his food and immediately moaned:

" Mmmmmmmmm"

Sherlock smirked.

He did have a plan for the week.

He would test John, to see if his suspicions were correct.

He had plenty of time.

He looked up at John, only to see a big clump of rice on the edge of his mouth, he hadn't seemed to notice.

Perfect.

Sherlock took his finger, and lightly brushed it across Johns mouth, brushing away the rice.

He made sure to do it very slowly.

He watched John's face go from pale to pink in under two seconds.

" You had some rice on your face."

" Thanks."

After dinner, they took a cab back to the resort, and it was dark by then.

They were tired by now, so the detective and his blogger went back to their room.

John switched on the light, and stared at the room.

" Sherlock, what's the sleeping situation?"

Sherlock smirked.

" I'm assuming we're both going to sleep on the single bed due to the lack of other options. Problem?"

" No! No it's fine. Are you going to actually sleep?"

" I haven't slept in about two days, so it might be wise to do so now, especially when there isn't anything better to do."

John crawled into bed and Sherlock did the same.

The bed really was small, because they were both touching without effort.

They turned the lights out and John restrained the urge to wrap his arms around Sherlock.

Wrap his arms around him?

Oh god.

John held his face in his hands.

He loved him.


	4. Chapter 4

John woke up the next morning, a bit tired and very ashamed.

He had trouble sleeping last night, every time he would roll over, he would feel Sherlock against him and guilt would overcome.

John knew it was true, deep down, and wished he could have never had this realization.

How could the man feel the same about him? Sherlock was asexual, it was obvious.

He opened his sore eyes and took in his surroundings.

Sherlock was nowhere to be found, there was just a note lying on the table.

John didn't bother to get out of their bed and read it, he felt like the walls holding himself together were crumbling, bit by bit.

He held his face in both of his hands, and a tear dribbled down his cheek.

He knew.

It wasn't a crush, or just lust, or just sexual confusion.

If he were to murmur " I love you" to him, the statement would hold more depth than words can possibly convey.

The knowledge that tore him apart is that those word would never escape his lips.

He was so close, but completely unattainable.

And god help him, he just wanted to hold Sherlock.

To wrap his arms around him and never let him slip away.

Because he loved the way he would dash about, not a care in the world.

He loved the way his beautiful serenades drifted through the cracks in his door, at 3 am, when he was composing.

He loved him when he left test tubes and experiments lying around.

He loved the way he would find body parts in the fridge.

He loved the way he smiled and laughed.

He loved the way his eyes shined a little, when he was completely and undeniably happy.

He loved him.

A second tear dripped down his cheek, resting on his chin.

He heard a door creak open and looked to see Sherlock, the culprit of this crime, standing in the doorway, his mystic green eyes darting, analyzing.

" John?"

Sherlock looked into his dark blue eyes and saw the traces of pain, laced within the tears falling.

He quickly noticed and wiped them away, but turning his head, facing the window. Why was he crying?

John Watson doesn't cry.

" John...are you-?"

" Yes, yes. I'm fine."

There was a tension in the air, obvious to both men, but not enough for outward acknowledgement.

" John, if you'd like to talk to me about whatever is bothering you I can try to listen."

He sat up a little straighter.

" Why do you use my name so much?"

Sherlock looked shocked for a second.

He liked the way John's name rolled off his tongue. A comfort.

But of course he didn't say that.

Sherlock coughed awkwardly and closed the door.

" I hadn't noticed."

" Hmm."

John got out of the bed, shirtless, and headed towards the bathroom with a handful of clothes to change into. He had to get away. Now.

Sherlock placed a hand on his shoulder.

" Wait!"

John turned quickly, and their faces were so close.

The place where his hand rested on his back burned an imprint into his skin.

" I was experimenting out of boredom in the bathroom. One of the experiments became bubbly and toxic, so I proceeded to flush it down the toilet, but it seemed clogged."

" So are you saying you clogged the hotel toilet with toxic waste?"

" Yes."

John started laughing hysterically and Sherlock looked down at him with a concerned expression on his face.

" So I wouldn't enter the bathroom. I checked in with the resort maintenance and once we leave they will come and take care of the mess."

"Oh."

John would have to change out in the open.

" Why does god hate me?" He thought.

He nodded and cleared his throat as he slowly slipped off his pajama pants.

Sherlock looked away nervously as John slipped off his boxers and threw on a new pair as soon as he could muster.

The rest was easy. Shirt, shorts and bam! It was over.

" I was planning on stepping outside but this was clearly more efficient."

John turned a darker shade of pink.

This could have been prevented.

He ran a shaky hand through his hair.

John had no time to regret these things.

He looked up into the detectives face, but couldn't help but stare.

He was so beautiful, like an untouched marble statue, velvet curls.

" I went too far." Sherlock thought to himself.

The signs were so obvious. He thought the game would be interesting and calculating but John's emotions ran deeper than expected. It wasn't just whispers.

It was shouts.

And he was obviously suffering, he looked depressed and out of sorts. John had dark circles running under his eyes and kept looking downwards and away.

No.

Sherlock walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder, hoping to help him feel better.

John just ripped away and sped out the door and down the hallway, running.

Sherlock slid onto the bed, his hands in his hair.

What had he done?


End file.
